dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chapters
The following page is a list of chapters in Dengeki Daisy. Volume 1 * Chapter One: Suspicious Guy * Chapter Two: Even for an Instant, He's a Hero! * Chapter Three: I'm Still Inexperienced * Chapter Four: That Person is Near Yet Far * Extra Chapter Volume 2 * Chapter Five: Because the Time to Make a Decision is Near * Chapter Six: We have a problem, big sis * Chapter Seven: He Will Protect Me * Chapter Eight: Best Friends * Chapter Nine: The hero is at an adolescent age... Volume 3 *Chapter Ten: You Will Disappear *Chapter Eleven: Thanks for Everything *Chapter Twelve: Inside that Cell Phone *Chapter Thirteen: When the Truth is Out *Chapter Fourteen: Secret Volume 4 *Chapter Fifteen: In Order to Become a Cruel Woman *Chapter Sixteen: Which Feelings are Those? *Chapter Seventeen: The Name of That Flower *Chapter Eighteen: The Fourth Man *Chapter Nineteen: The Things I Can Do For You Volume 5 *Chapter Twenty: To You, My Beloved *Chapter Twenty-One: The First... *Chapter Twenty-Two: Each Person's Pain *Chapter Twenty-Three: To Protect, and To Lose Something *Chapter Twenty-Four: Stay by My Side Volume 6 *Chapter Twenty-Five: Most in the World *Chapter Twenty-Six: Kiss *Chapter Twenty-Seven: Decision *Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Possibility of a Happy Ending *Chapter Twenty-Nine: Not Suited for a Cute Girl *Extra Chapter - Holy Night Cosplay Legend *Extra Chapter - Everyone's Happy New Year Volume 7 *Chapter Thirty: Only I Know *Chapter Thirty-One: What Was Stolen *Chapter Thirty-Two: Stray Heart *Chapter Thirty-Three: So I Can Meet With You *Chapter Thirty-Four: The Truth Comes Out Volume 8 *Chapter Thirty-Five: Let's Find Happiness *Chapter Thirty-Six: Song of Memories *Chapter Thirty-Seven: Two Men *Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Beginning of the "Sin" *Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Day "Daisy" was Born Volume 9 *Chapter Forty: Reunion *Chapter Forty-One: Sin's Whereabouts *Chapter Forty-Two: I Want to Feel You *Chapter Forty-Three: You've Got Mail *Chapter Forty-Four: A Ghost Appears Volume 10 * Chapter Forty-Five: Trial and Tribulation * Chapter Forty-Six: Just Looking Pretty Doesn't Work * Chapter Forty-Seven: Daisy Bell * Chapter Forty-Eight: Rena's Fiancé * Chapter Forty-Nine: Bury the Frustration in Your Heart Volume 11 * Chapter Fifty: It's Too Soon to Become a Man * Chapter Fifty-One: A Dangerous Love Game * Chapter Fifty-Two: A Last Testament, an Answer, and Friendship * Chapter Fifty-Three: With Our Friendship on the Line * Chapter Fifty-Four: A Child's Decision, An Adult's Resolve Volume 12 * Chapter Fifty-Five: Crush His Plot (Part 1) * Chapter Fifty-Six: Crush His Plot (Part 2) * Chapter Fifty-Seven: Footsteps from the Past... * Chapter Fifty-Eight: That Day Grows Nearer * Chapter Fifty-Nine: With Our Conviction Volume 13 * Chapter Sixty * Chapter Sixty-One * Chapter Sixty-Two * Chapter Sixty-Three * Chapter Sixty-Four Volume 14 Volume Covers Gallery Volume 1 colour.jpg Volume 2 colour.jpg Volume 3 colour.jpg Volume 4 colour.jpg Volume 5 colour.jpg Volume 6 colour.jpg Volume 7 colour.jpg Volume 8 colour.jpg Volume 9 colour.jpg Volume 10 colour.JPG Volume 11 colour.PNG Volume 12 colour.png Volume 13 colour.png Volume 14 colour.png References Category:World of Dengeki Daisy Category:Chapters Category:Volumes